Unforgiving
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: She wanted to apologize. It had been an accident. She never meant to kill him, she only wanted to stop him from spilling out the truth behind her and her brothers. Now, ash she tries to say she's sorry, his blue eyes are fixed with her. Under his stare, she knows how he feels. Unforgiving. Adopted from XxShadowcat222xX. (Labeled "Hollyleaf and Ashfur meeting in StarClan")


_**Hello my lovelies! Today I have a one-shot from you adopted from the awesome XxShadowcat222xX. They have some good stories up for adoption, as well as one-shots like this one and OC help advice.**_

* * *

When Hollyleaf opened her eyes, she were met with a pair of familiar green eyes. A pair of eyes, which upon seeing them, made her purr. In front of her was Fallen Leaves. She could feel a purr rumble in the back of his throat.

"I told you I'd see you again." He finally spoke. Hollyleaf reached up and brushed her muzzle against his.

"I'm glad you did."

"Come on you two, we haven't got all day." A messy-furred gray she-cat snapped. Hollyleaf looked from Fallen Leaves to the she-cat.

"Us two?"

"Yes. I talked to some StarClan cats and most agreed to let me come with you. I didn't want to be alone in the tunnels, knowing that I had a chance of joining you in the stars." The ginger and white tom admitted, shuffling his paws awkwardly. The black she-cat was overjoyed to hear this. Without any other words spoken, they followed the she-cat, who introduced herself as Yellowfang. Hollyleaf felt embarrassed for not remembering the stories told about the former ShadowClan and ThunderClan medicine cat. As they took their first few steps into StarClan, Hollyleaf's pelt prickled at a scent. A scent that brought back bitter memories. She glanced around before finding the scents owner.

"What's wrong, Hollyleaf?" Fallen Leaves asked, causing the black she-cat to realize her fur had been fluffing out.

"Remember what I told you? That I did something I wasn't proud of?"

"Yes."

"It ended with a cat dying. It was an accident." From the corner of her vision, she could see that the tunnel cat had been following her gaze. After a moment of silence that seemed longer then it was, he gently nudged her towards the gray tom.

"Why don't you talk to him? If it was an accident, he would forgive you." Worry pricked at Hollyleaf's pelt like thorns. She looked at Fallen Leaves, who nodded his head. "If you need me, I'll be right here."

Those words provided enough comfort to get the she-cat to move towards the stary-pelted ThunderClan warrior. As his blue eyes landed on her, she could feel the hostility.

"Hollyleaf." His voice was as unwelcoming as his fixed gaze.

"Ashfur." She couldn't hide how awkward this meeting felt, but she wanted to be civil with him, even if he didn't want to. She could see his tail lashing from side to side, though her eyes fixed on his.

_Hopefully it can't get worse then this. _The thought bubbled in the back of her mind.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Don't I deserve to be here as much as you?"

_That came out wrong._

"At least _I_ never killed anyone." Hollyleaf tried not to blurt out "you tried to kill me and my brothers", knowing that wouldn't help the already downhill conversation. A long silence swelled between them.

"So," She finally mewed. "How have things been in StarClan?"

"Good, until you got here." She held back a hiss. He wasn't even trying to help the conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so now you're sorry. Sorry that you killed me, sorry that you stopped me from doing what you did in the end. What would it have changed if I had said it? Huh? Nothing, that's what."

_It would have changed everything! _She bit back the words again. Before anything else was spoken between the two, Fallen Leaves stepped in. She could tell he was worried about the conversation.

"Hey, Hollyleaf, why not introduce me to Firestar? You've told me so much about him, and I'd be honoured to meet him." The scrawny tom suggested awkwardly. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take you two him." As they padded away, she could feel his eyes watching her. The gaze felt like it was trying to burn into her pelt. She cast a quick glance back just in time to see Ferncloud had distracted him.

_I'm sorry, Ashfur. I really am._

* * *

**_And there we go! I'm very proud of this. It's been a while since I've attempted Hollyleaf. I hope they seem in character. If not, please warn me and I'll try to redo this._**


End file.
